


Not a Schoolgirl Crush

by rainbowshirbert



Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [12]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Set during S3, some of gilbert's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshirbert/pseuds/rainbowshirbert
Summary: If Winifred had noticed Anne' crush during the fair. Based off a tumblr post by shirbertshitposts
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Not a Schoolgirl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so my friend Alexis @lexfangirls on twitter sent me a post on tumblr (i'll link below) about Winifred commenting on Anne's crush to Gilbert and when I asked for writing prompts my other friend Lily @staryblythe on Twitter so you can thank them for the inspiration hhaa
> 
> This is a lot of introsprection and unresolved angst but it's short so it's ok i guess ummm enjoy!
> 
> Link: https://shirbertshitposts.tumblr.com/post/629591529617506305/it-was-such-a-missed-opportunity-for-winnie-not-to

Anne had hardly said a word meeting Winifred. 

When she had met Bash barely a breath had come out before she’d spilled out every thought from her head, so quickly Gilbert could barely keep up. But she’d only said “I’m here! I’m here!” and then waited, waited, for Gilbert to say something.

And then she’d fumbled out a few words outside the Tunnel of Love and run off, as always. He supposed he should have been used to it. Her running should have indicated she was alright and he didn’t need to worry. But the only time he’d seen her so completely lost for words was when Billy had been confronting her in the forest the day they met. 

The look of terror on her face was almost equivalent. 

As Gilbert walked back into the tent, Marilla was clutching Matthew’s arm while talking to Bash. “She must be so distraught, she’d been so proud of baking the cake in Mary’s name.”

“I could talk to her-” Bash broke off and waved. “Blythe! What happened?”

Gilbert made his way to Bash and shrugged, looking at the Cuthberts. “I’m sorry, she ran off after I tried to speak with her.”

Marilla sighed. “Yes, she does do that a lot. We’ll find her soon enough, come on, Matthew.”

The siblings walked out of the tent, and Winifred spoke up.

“Was she alright? She seemed awfully sweet.”

“I don’t know,” Gilbert said. “She was acting strange. Normally she talks my ear off, but she’s hardly spoken to me today.”

“It’s quite adorable how enamored she is by you,” Winifred said, smiling. “I half expected her to choke me when she noticed my arm around yours.”

Bash was slowly edging away from the two of them, and Gilbert looked from him to Winifred. “What? No, Anne’s hated me since the day we met. She wouldn’t talk to me until I returned from Trinidad.”

“Girls have many ways of concealing their crushes,” Winnie said, a sparkle in her eye. “Trust me, she’s smitten. I do miss schoolgirl crushes sometimes…”

Gilbert’s eyebrows tensed together as he stared at Winifred. No, there was no way. Anne had made it clear she wanted as little to do with him as possible-as recent as a few months ago, as well! Winnie hadn’t seen her as her normal self, hadn’t he just been thinking about how odd she was acting? 

He took a deep breath. If it were a year ago, his heart would be leaping and he would be dancing in circles, but he was older now, more mature. He’d just met Winifred’s parents and was applying for medical school. Now wasn’t the time to think about Anne. Whatever he had or hadn’t felt about her before, he didn’t have time to decipher or indulge. He had a future ahead of him, and it was in Paris with the woman in front of him.

Winifred had never run away, or yelled, or slammed a slate over his head. They could build something permanent together. Something good.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken,” Gilbert said slowly. “Anne has never felt that way about me, and never will. We’re far too different.”

Winifred shrugged. “How about we see the vegetables?”

As she intertwined her arm with his, Gilbert walked by Bash, who was now holding Delphine. Gilbert thought for a second he was glaring at him, but he must have been seeing things. Something about today was getting to his head. Everything was normal, everything was fine. Winifred was here, Bash was just holding his daughter, and Anne Shirley Cuthbert did not have a crush on him.


End file.
